Fortuna Hikari
Fortuna Hikari is an OC created, and formerly owned by PrincessAire, though was adopted by MonMonPok. She currently attends Akademi High School. Appearance Fortuna has grayish-white hair, which is the complete opposite of Nemesis-Chan's hair. Her hair is a bit long, reaching up to her soldiers. She has red eyes like Nemesis-Chan. Personality Fortuna is a very cheerful girl who is always seen smiling. She is never seen gloomy, and she is quite popular among her schoolmates because of her positivity. She is also quite caring for her schoolmates, evident on how she reacts to a dead body. Persona Fortuna is a Social Butterfly. If a camera is pointed at her face, she will strike a cute pose. However, she is quite different from the other Social Butterflies because when she finds a corpse, she will try to heal their wounds, and bring them to the nearest hospital possible. However, if she witnesses a murder, she will not try to help the victim and instead run to the most crowded place possible and then call the police. History No one knows what Fortuna's past life was, not even her closest friends. Where she lives still remains as a mystery. Only Info-Chan knows her motives, true nature and her house, but she will not reveal it unless Info-Chan is given a lot of panty shots. Function If Fortuna finds a corpse, but could still be considered alive, she will attempt to treat the student's wounds and take the student to the nearest hospital. This raises the chances of a student becoming alive instead of being dead. There may also be a chance where the student might tell Fortuna who tried to kill said student, thereby making her a witness. Sometimes, she will immediately tell the police about it, resulting in a game over at the end-of-the-day sequence. If Fortuna does not tell the police immediately, the player may still have a chance to kill her before she tells the police. If she does not confess at the end-of-the-day-sequence, using the Yandere Vision, if she is highlighted Gray, that means that the student told her who tried to kill them. If the player murders someone right in front of Fortuna, she will get scared. Before she finally runs off to the most crowded place, the player will have the chance to scare or blackmail her. She is very skilled in Biology and Chemistry that the school officials trust her so much that even the Nurse would give her the key to the emetic poison if Fortuna asked her. She could also create lethal poison that is odorless, untraceable and undetectable. She is also quite knowledgeable about the human body that the player could ask her which parts of the body could kill a student without leaking off much blood. Depending on how she is treated in the game, she could either be a big threat or a big asset. Routine * 7:00 - 7:01 - She goes to her locker to change her shoes * '7:01 - 8:00 '- Goes to the cafeteria to talk with the other students. * '8:00 - 8:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '8:30 - 12:00 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '12:05 - 12:30 ' - Goes at the rooftop to eat her lunch * '12:30 - 1:00 '- Eats her lunch * '1:00 - 1:30 '- Goes to class 2-2 * '1:30 - 3:30 '- Listens to her lessons in school * '3:30 - 5:00 '- Goes inside the hedge maze * '5:00 '- Goes home Quotes Stats Relationships Canon *Nemesis Kurai - Fortuna and Nemesis are the complete opposites of one another, but they do not exist in the same world. Fortuna only exists in Normal Mode while Nemesis only exists in Mission Mode. The two have never met, but Info-Chan believes that they are somehow related. Fanon WIP (Feel free to ask) Gallery NemesisNormalMode.png|Fortuna in her school uniform Credits *AkikoChan1 - For the base used in the portrait. Trivia WIP Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Social Butterfly Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:MonMonPok's Fanon